


Cucharitas

by lilahenatlantis



Series: veces en que Rafael y Sonny compartieron una cama [3]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, extra dulce
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilahenatlantis/pseuds/lilahenatlantis
Summary: Rafael se siente nervioso.





	Cucharitas

**Author's Note:**

> **Notas:** Fluff genérico sin spoilers, escrito durante los primeros capítulos de la temporada 19, cuando todavía teníamos esperanza (oh, esas escenas borradas).  
>  **Palabras:** 800+

Rafael se siente nervioso. Es ridículo, toda esta situación es ridícula. Podría llamar a Carisi y decirle que no se moleste en venir, pero no se necesita ser detective para interpretarlo como un gesto de cobardía. Lo último que necesita es que Carisi crea que lo intimida.  
  
Una voz en su interior, con un acento familiar le dice que jamás creería que es un cobarde, solo no está listo. Rafael no quiere pensar en para qué tiene que estar listo.  
  
\- Abogado. – lo saluda apenas Rafael le abre la puerta del departamento, justo a la hora. El conserje tiene que haberlo dejado entrar, seguramente Carisi ya ha conquistado a todo el personal de su edificio.  
  
\- Pasa. – su tono es controlado.  
  
Carisi le sonríe y deja un bolso en el piso. Va vestido como Rafael, con una polera y un pantalón deportivo.  
  
\- Traje algunas cosas que nos pueden servir ¿Llegué muy temprano? – señala el living.  
  
\- Ah, no… Dijiste una hora, el sofá y mi espalda ya no…  
  
\- Por supuesto, lo siento. Tendría que llamar a un amigo para que me preste…  
  
\- ¿Podemos hacerlo en el dormitorio?  
  
Carisi se ahoga con aire, Rafael se siente satisfecho, hasta que le sonríe con picardía y esos malditos hoyuelos.  
  
\- No en la primera cita, Barba.  
  
Rafael no se digna contestar y abre la puerta de su dormitorio. La cama está abierta, con sábanas y fundas limpias.  
  
Carisi fue claro en explicar que esto no es una cita, es algo entre amigos. No se trata de sexo, ni de romance, es sólo contacto humano. Rafael fingió no sentirse decepcionado.  
  
\- ¿Algo en especial que tengas en mente, Barba?  
  
\- Se supone que eres el experto, Carisi.  
  
No es que Rafael le haya creído. Tuvo que buscar en Google la terapia de abrazos para convencerse de que era algo real, no quiso ahondar en las credenciales de Carisi.  
  
\- Esa es una frase que quiero por escrito, tal vez la enmarque.  
  
Carisi se ve cómodo en el dormitorio, sentado en la cama, quitándose las zapatillas. Esta fue una pésima idea.  
  
\- Acuéstate.  
  
Rafael se tiende en su lado de la cama, hay un océano de espacio entre ellos.  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? Te ves peor de lo que te veías en la mañana cuando lo sugerí.  
  
\- Tu hora está corriendo, Carisi.  
  
Carisi suspira y se acomoda apoyado en su costado izquierdo. Coloca una mano en el brazo de Rafael.  
  
\- Si quieres… Cuando quieras podemos detenernos y me voy.  
  
No están haciendo nada, quiere corregirlo Rafael. Sólo están acostados más cerca de lo necesario, con más ropa entre ellos que la necesaria, no puede decidirse.  
  
Carisi le acaricia el brazo, pero no es una caricia sensual, es una mano amiga. Rafael se relaja involuntariamente. Espera que Carisi haga otro comentario, se burle de él, pero el detective se limita a acercarse más y repetir el movimiento en el otro brazo.  
  
Continúan así unos minutos, Carisi tocando sus brazos, sus hombros, su pecho… Cuando toca otra vez su brazo, toma su mano y entrelaza sus dedos.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas más cojines?  
  
\- ¿Puedo?  
  
Carisi asiente. Rafael lo abraza, acaricia sus hombros, baja por su brazo, entrelaza sus dedos.  
  
Se siente íntimo y personal. Tal vez es porque están en su dormitorio o porque hace mucho tiempo no tocaba a nadie así. Tal vez es porque este es Carisi y Rafael siempre ha tenido una debilidad inconfesable por el tipo.  
  
Carisi apoya su cuerpo contra Rafael, un abrazo completo. Aunque no acerca sus caderas, puede que tengan el mismo problema. Rafael decide correr el riesgo y se acomoda, rodeando las piernas de Carisi con una de las suyas. Si, ambos están excitados, solo por tocarse inocentemente. ¿No es eso triste?  
  
\- Estás cansado.  
  
No sabe qué acaba de notar Carisi, lleva observándolo días y semanas antes que le comentara que conocía un tratamiento que lo podía ayudar. Rafael no va a pedirle un informe. Probablemente, Carisi tenga una carpeta con todas sus notas de los últimos años.  
  
\- ¿Una siesta?  
  
Rafael no responde, solo cierra los ojos. Siente una mano en la espalda y podría jurar que unos labios en su cabello,  
  
Cuando despierta, es de noche. Carisi sigue rodeándolo con un brazo, pero hay más espacio entre ellos. Se libera con cuidado y se levanta al baño.  
  
Carisi está consciente cuando vuelve a la cama.  
  
\- ¿Barba?  
  
\- Duérmete, Sonny. – recoge la frazada y los cubre a ambos.  
  
\- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
\- ¿Tienes que estar en algún lado?  
  
\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?  
  
Rafael se acomoda y abraza a Sonny, coloca una pierna entre las suyas.  
  
\- ¿Tres años tratando de meterte en mi cama y ahora te quieres ir?  
  
\- Dios, eres un idiota. – no hay veneno en su voz, lo besa en el cuello. – Despiértame con un café en la mañana.  
  
Sonny se queda dormido inmediatamente sobre su pecho, Rafael le devuelve el beso en el cabello.  
  
Odia admitirlo, pero su detective tenía razón. Necesitaba esta terapia de cucharitas.


End file.
